


peach slices

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [58]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley is comforted after a healthy amount of tears
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	peach slices

"soft," crowley mutters, his fingers stroking against the warm threads of aziraphale's trousers. "you're all soft, angel."

aziraphale pets his head down, accepting its weight in his lap with eager appreciation. "you're too kind, dear boy." 

his palm makes steady work of tiding away crowley's tears. flat against his damp cheek, feeling where skin has gone wet and ruddy. flushed red, piquing just beneath his bloodshot eyes. there's a pitiful pout pursing his lips, one that seeks comfort more than it shames the need. crowley nuzzles up into the touch, crooning sweet, puppylike noises. were he any less dignified, he might have whimpered for more.

"i love you." he settles on speaking instead. "i love you, more than i can say."

aziraphale smiles. he already knows this - crowley doesn't _have_ to say.

"as i love you, you gentle creature. now, how about a nice lunch? something warm, to take your mind off of things. we'll eat together."

"mmh," crowley mumbles, wordless. "always together. that's all i'll ever want."

the way aziraphale helps him rise to his feet, holding onto his hand with each shaky step, more than proves he shares the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> we love tiny drabbles in this house


End file.
